Kill Me Softly (You're Too Sweet)
by handsomeseaweed
Summary: Taehyung adalah seorang malaikat maut yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa Seokjin. / BTS Jin x V Jin x Taehyung Seokjin x Taehyung JinV Taejin


**KILL ME SOFTLY (YOU'RE TOO SWEET)**

Seokjin/Taehyung

* * *

Malaikat maut memiliki tugas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Namun, sebelum mencabut nyawa mereka, malaikat maut ditugaskan untuk mengikuti manusia yang akan ia cabut nyawanya selama tiga bulan untuk mencatat apa saja kebaikan dan keburukan yang mereka lakukan selama tiga bulan sebelum kematian tersebut. Selama tiga bulan itu, kebaikan dan keburukan mereka akan dikalikan hingga tiga kali lipat. Jadi, jika mereka melakukan banyak kebaikan selama tiga bulan itu, bisa dipastikan mereka akan masuk surga. Sebaliknya, jika mereka banyak melakukan keburukan, mereka pastinya akan masuk ke dalam neraka.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap foto manusia yang akan ia cabut nyawanya. Kim Seokjin, seorang dosen muda yang mengajar musik yang memiliki penyakit kanker otak. Di data yang Taehyung dapatkan, tertulis bahwa Seokjin akan meninggal karena penyakit itu. Tapi di sana juga tertulis belum dipastikan bagaimana ia akan meninggal.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Taehyung sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Umurnya masih 24 tahun. Ia berbakat, sukses, dan juga tampan."

Karena setiap malaikat memiliki sayap, mereka pun dapat terbang. Dan kini Taehyung sedang melayang di atas Seokjin dengan posisi kaki bersila, tangannya ia tempelkan pada dagu.

"Ah, tugas ini benar-benar membosankan," ujarnya sembari melihat sekitar kamar Seokjin, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia mainkan.

Pandangan Taehyung tertuju pada sebuah ikan koi kecil yang berada di akuarium. Ikan itu terlihat lamban dalam berenangnya, dan Taehyung terus menatapnya dengan seksama. "Hmm, ikan ini akan mati dalam beberapa hari lagi," Ia pun menoleh ke arah Seokjin. "Apa dia lupa memberi makan ikannya?" Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bukan urusanku," ucapnya sembari kembali melayang dengan posisi bersila di atas Seokjin. Namun hanya berselang beberapa saat, sang malaikat maut kembali menoleh ke arah ikan koi tersebut. Dan dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia pun kembali ke ikan itu. "Aku sangat ingin memberimu makan, ikan. Tapi aku tidak bisa," ungkapnya sedih. Ia pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin. "Dasar manusia tidak berguna. Jika tidak bisa mengurus hewan, tidak usah memelihara," Taehyung pun mengeluarkan buku catatannya, ditatapnya Seokjin dengan sengit. "Aku akan memasukkan perbuatan ini dalam keburukan."

Setelah mencatat perbuatan Seokjin, Taehyung kembali bermain dengan ikan koi tersebut, sembari menunggu Seokjin bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin terbangun setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan ia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang dengan sayap berwarna hitam sedang melayang di depan akuariumnya.

"Apa kau.. malaikat?" ucap Seokjin, mencoba bersuara setenang mungkin. Taehyung, yang tidak kalah terkejut dengan ucapan Seokjin, langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Melihat Taehyung yang terjatuh, Seokjin bergegas menghampiri Taehyung. "Hey, kau tak apa?" tanyanya sembari mencoba membantu Taehyung berdiri. Namun, saat ia akan mencengkram tangan Taehyung, tangannya menembus tangan Taehyung. Hal ini pun sontak membuat Seokjin mundur karena terkejut.

Taehyung, yang tidak kalah terkejut, menatap Seokjin dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. "Kau.. kau bisa melihatku?"

"Ah.." Seokjin yang awalnya takut melihat Taehyung pun akhirnya tertawa kecil, ia merasa geli. "Aku memiliki kemampuan indera keenam. Aku bisa melihat makhluk lain yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa."

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia yang bisa melihat dan juga mendengarku seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya," ujar Taehyung, ia terlihat masih terkejut dengan kemampuan Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Ini juga pertama kalinya aku berinteraksi dengan malaikat," Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung dengan spontan menjauhkan dirinya. Namun senyum Seokjin kemudian meluluhkannya, dan ia pun membiarkan Seokjin merentangkan tangan ke arahnya, mencoba menggapai sayapnya. Seperti sebelumnya, tangan Seokjin kembali menembus sayap Taehyung. "Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

"Ya, karena aku termasuk makhluk gaib," ucap Taehyung sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia kemudian terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Hey, kau tahu? Aku bukan malaikat biasa," ucap Taehyung sembari sesekali menatap Seokjin. Ia terlihat gugup. "Apa kau tahu aku adalah malaikat apa?"

Seokjin yang sedari tadi fokus dengan tubuh Taehyung yang menembus pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang malaikat. "Kau adalah malaikat maut. Kau datang untuk mencabut nyawaku."

Taehyung kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" suara Taehyung yang begitu menggelegar membuat Seokjin tertawa. "Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Aku sudah sering melihat malaikat sepertimu. Pertama kali aku melihat malaikat maut adalah saat umurku 10 tahun. Malaikat itu terus mengikuti nenekku selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Dan setelah itu nenekku meninggal. Awalnya aku sangat takut saat melihat malaikat sepertimu, jadi aku hanya diam, berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat mereka. Namun setelah terbiasa melihat mereka, aku pun juga terbiasa mengabaikan mereka. Dan aku menyadari satu hal, jika sosok malaikat dengan sayap hitam mengikutimu, maka kau akan mati. Bukan begitu?"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya," ucapnya pelan. "Apa kau tidak takut? Maksudku, dengan adanya aku, itu berarti kau akan mati."

Seokjin kembali tersenyum. "Mengapa aku harus takut? Semua manusia pasti akan mati," ucapnya sembari berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. "Lagipula aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan memiliki umur panjang dengan penyakit ini," Ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut kecuali kepalanya. "Ini masih malam, aku akan kembali tidur," Seokjin kemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Selamat malam, malaikat."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Taehyung yang melihat Seokjin tertidur pun kembali melayang di atas Seokjin. Ditatapnya wajah sang manusia lekat, dan senyuman pun terlukis pada wajah sang malaikat. "Selamat malam, manusia."

* * *

A/N:

title fic diambil dari bts - blood sweat and tears

aaaaaa haloooo

maaf yaa yang nungguin updatenya angel with a shotgun eh akunya malah publish fic baru. aku keburu baper jinv sih gara2 mama kemaren huhuu. like tiba2 habis liat itu langsung buka doc dan ngetik ini fic lol

btw ini konsepnya agak sama gitu nggak sih kayak angel with a shotgun? wkwk boring ya?

anyway makasih banyak yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan ninggalin reviews. tunggu next chapter yaa!


End file.
